onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Itsmelovejane22/IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION (credits to:Total Girl Magazine)
1Dblog2.jpg|HOW THEY STYLE :)|link=www.onedirection.wikia.com Onedirectioninfection.jpg|TOUR ∞ You've seen how One direction gathered TWO SHORT YEARS not just about fails,a massive success!"LOOKING FORWARD TO THE BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD!" five lads,two best selling albums,tons of screaming teenage girls(especially me) all going in ONE DIRECTION.In just 24 crazy months,Liam Pa'yne,Niall Horan,Zayn Malik,Louis Tomlinson and HARRY STYLES have t'aken the world by storm,breaking records left and right.Who would have though that these five cuties,'''who ''started out as a solo performers on a British reality show called ''X-FACTOR,''would end up being the number one boyband of their generation!and looking exceptionally sharp while doing it? Think about it,its the perfect equation to send tweens in adazed frenzy;good looks,impeccable outfits and voices that would absolutely make anyone swoon.Sound familiar?The BOYS' OF 1D '''have been likened to the English fab four,the beatles and before rock purist roll their eyes,you have to admit,the similarities are endless.Harry tells daily star,"'We watched that film of the beatles when they first touched down in America and we saw a real likeness with our personalities." ' Thought Paul McCartney was qouted in an interview saying that being called the next Beatles was the '"Kis Of Death" he did say that one direction could be called "the next terrific band!" And this is just the beggining! After a successful tour for their first album, they have already started the 2013 World tour with over 100 shows in Europe,North America,Australia and Asia-''WHICH WERE MOSTLY SOLD OUT IN MINUTES.Coinciding with the concert tour is the filming of their 3D movie to be helmed by supersize Me director '''Morgan Spurlock. '''As a testament to their millions of fans,they have even asked for the Directioners' participation in the film. The 3D movie-scheduled to hit theaters in August later this year-will chronicle their rise to fame and the boys have asked for fan submissions on their website,prodding fans to show how massive their love is fot the 1D boys.Things are happening so swiftly for the boy that it's difficult to pause and take in all the craziness.Asked road and missing their home, Harry shares, '"When you get a bit of time off,you go home even if it's just for a day so you can see you family." Niall adds, "It;s probably the only con of the job-that we dont to spend as much time at home as we want." But when these boys do get some time off, they do nothing out of the ordinary.Zayn confesses, "We just do normal things.We're still normal lads.We spend time with our family and friends and chill at home." With millions of followers on twitter,it's no suprise that they get mobbed by fans everywhere they go.Some fans will just take a photo but most of them will linger and it can get kind of crazy.Liam illustrates their battle plan when exiting through a crowd od excited directioners.' "We have security around us and we have to stand together as a group,within touching distance of everyone.Then you kind of just float through because there are so many people around you!"' But don't get them wrong.They absolutely love their fans.Louis acknowledges themby saying, "it's clear we have an incredible fan base behind us.We're very lucky." There eems to be no stopping One direction.As long as they steer themselves in the right direction,we have faith that these lads will stay at the top.And we'll be right be right behind them, screaming our hearts out. SOURCE BASED:TOTAL GIRL PHILIPPINES Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts